Legend John PoV
by Sheenaggp11
Summary: Legend in John's Point of View! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is my first fanfic therefore it is probably sucks, I'm not very good in English, actually my main language is Spanish, but anyway I hope you enjoy.**

** Legend trilogy and characters belongs to Marie Lu, I write just for fun :) **

* * *

Legend: John PoV

Everyone thinks my brother Daniel is dead, but actually he is the most wanted fugitive in the Republic and they call him "Day", he is famous because he spent years escaping, he is smart and he uses a lot of trick to hide, he runs, he disguises, he simply traps the enemy, however, the Republic never gives up, sometimes I see his Wanted Poster flashed on the JumboTrons, and the poster reads: "WANTED BY THE REPUBLIC", FILE NO:462178-3233 "DAY"

They always put a different photo alongside the report. because the republic has no idea what he looks like, they don't seem to know much about him, except that he's young, smart, and that when run his fingerprints they don't find a match in their database. He is just like a ghost that notes how weak the republic is.

The Republic has no idea that Day is a guy who declared dead themselves, they experimented on him because he failed the Trial. That damn and stupid Trial, you have to take it when you turn ten, and several different things could happen after you take the Trial. If you get a perfect score 1500 points. No one's gotten this except for some kid few years ago, (probably He or She is from a rich family because the poor guys like me or my family is almost impossible reach a score like that) I don't know what happen to them, probably they have a lot of money and probably you will have a brilliant future.

If you score between 1450 and a 1499 you'll get instant access to six years of high school and then fourn at the top universities in the Republic:Drake, Stanford and Brenan. The congress hires you and you makes a lots of money and probably you will be happy.

If you get between 1250 and 1449 points, you get to continue on to high school, and then you're assigned to a college. If you get between 1000 and 1249 points. you can't continue on to high school, and you join the poor, and you'll probably either drown while working the water turbines or get steamed to death in the power plants.

If you get a lower score… you fail, It's suppose that the Republic sends officials to your family's home. They make your parent sign a contract giving the government full custody over you. They say that you've been sent away to the Republic's labor camp and that your family will not see you again. But that is a big lie, because they take them to laboratories where experiment on them, they perform a lot of body test and the last one is a heart test where they inject a drug to lower your heart pressure and the drug is so powerful that it will kill you. After that, they send your dead body to the hospital basement where you will be a well-kept secret of the Republic.

I get a low score on my Trial but I passed it, it was long time ago, almost 9 years ago, but you know to me, it was a good thing, I thought it I would fail because I'm not smart, I have trouble with reading and I'm a bundle of nerves when I'm under pressure, I think the Trial's physical helps me to get some points.

Now, I have a job in one of the friction stoves, actually I hate it, I work fourteen-hour a day, the smoke irritates my eyes and the work it is very monotonous, but at least the money helps my family to survive, my dad died long time ago and my brother Daniel is "dead", but I know the true and Daniel is alive.

I live with my mother and my younger brother, I'm the oldest of 3 brothers, Daniel is 15 , Blonde with blue eyes showing an innate shrewdness, physically we are like twins but he is smarter than me . Eden is the younger, he is smart too and very curious, but he is weak, thin and sickly and now he is extremely pale.

I hear commotion outside, I know almost immediately, they are plague patrol, they come to inspect us, I'm worried because Eden has been coughing a lot and he has lost a lot of weight. Please the plague could be the worst option because the house will paint with a giant red " X" and the people of the house will quarantine, no one enters or leaves the home after that so probably they starve.

The republic only wants to slowly kill us, because, we are poor and we are a hindrance to them!, we don't have the genetic load .

The patrol knock the door,they are quite aggressive if you don't open the door, thanks god Daniel is not here because his rebellious spirit would be a problem. The soldiers pointed their guns at us. One of the doctors pricked me with a syringe, and then he placed the syringe inside a device, almost immediately the machine shows a green check mark indicates that apparently I don't have the plague, that relieves me a little but I'm still worried. The doctors performed the same procedure with my mother and now comes my little brother, they put their blood on that machine and immediately a red mark appears, the doctor looks worried and called the soldiers of the patrol, they are discussing something and I see their frown, and I know we're in trouble.

Almost an hour past since that, one of the soldiers approached us and tells us that we have officially entered quarantine, Eden has a very rare mutation of the plague and that will take him out of the house to make studies. I cannot allow it, they did it the same with Daniel,I cannot allow it again, I have to protect my family, I have to talk to Daniel to get a vaccine, I have to do something about this, I will fight for my family I don't have to allow it to happen again.. When the soldiers leave, they mark the door with an X, but also make an extra line in the middle, I had never seen it before, this is really really bad, and then Eden faints.

* * *

**Hate it? , Love it?. This is just a test to see if I keep writing or not, I really need all your opinions to continue, I'm sorry for my poor grammar **

**Please tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend trilogy, characters and quotes belongs to Marie Lu, I write just for fun :) Hope you enjoy :D **

**please read and review :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

Since our door was marked, Eden has gotten worse and worse. I'm not sleeping because I have to take care of him. He doesn't eat, he has fever, and he is dehydrated. He is unconscious almost all the day, and when he is awake he just says: "I'm thirsty". I try to give him some water but he throws up everything. I'm worried because we don't have any food and my mom is getting sick too, sometimes a bout of chronic coughing hits her, and that is not a good signal.

Now, I can't go to work, because we are on quarantine. Daniel provides his unique help - he commit perfect crimes, he steals food, money and others stuff to survive, he does everything to help us. But he risks his life , and I can't do anything about it. That it is so frustrating!

Neither of us sleep. We are worried about the future. We don't want another inspection because that means Eden will be brought to the hospital and we will lose him. We wouldn't see him again, probably the republic will experiment on him as they did with Daniel. And again, my family will be more broken. I can't allow that. I don't hesitate about it - I will sacrifice myself for any member of my family.

Today, Daniel's friend Tess comes and brings things from Daniel. Suppressant for Eden and a birthday gift for me - a pair of glasses which would've been very useful at work. It is a pity that I can't wear it. She also tells me that Daniel is trying to steal cure for Eden's disease, but I don't think the Republic has it yet. We are in a dead end. The symptoms aren't common. Eden is dehydrated, but he doesn't have bleeding skin, not even cracked skin like a normal plague symptoms. I think it is a extremely rare mutation. Tess tells me about how Daniel got the suppressants, but he was hurt. She found him unconscious but now he is fine, a lot of bruises and a bullet scrape, but he will heal. She also tells me he lost his pendant. He must to be so sad about that. I know him. He loves our dad so much and that pendant was dad's last gift before he disappeared.

At the end of the conversation, I tell her that my mom and I are fine for now. I lie a little and say Eden talks and seems alert enough. And I also tell her that my mom ripped up her shirts to use a cool cloths for Eden's fever, so if they find any more clothes that fits Mom, I will be happy to take them.

When Tess leaves, I go straight inside to look after Eden. But something terrible happens. The moment that Eden opens his eyes, I see his irises are purple - almost black. There is absolutely no reflection in them. This is really bad - Eden's eyes are bleeding.

* * *

**hate it ? love it ? ,please I need your feedback and I'm open to new ideas and suggestions**

** This fanfic couldn't have done without the help of TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites and LilaJune, thank you girls, I really appreciate your support :) **

**Love you everyone :D **


End file.
